My Dearest Admiration
by Tachibana6
Summary: Sephiroth & Cloud fanfic. Enjoy.


Sixteen year old Cloud sat on the edge of his bed, restlessly kicking his legs out back and forth. It was hard to concentrate with the creepy noises echoing throughout the Shin-Ra Mansion. The day had been so exhausting, meeting up with Tifa and going to the reactor with his most admired, Sephiroth. His body was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep, the tiredness weighing on his eyelids; he couldn't keep his mind off _him_. Sephiroth had vanished into the basement of the Shin-Ra mansion and no one had heard a word from him since. Sephiroth was special. At times, Cloud thought about him so much, he realized he had wasted an entire day imagining what it would be like if Sephiroth held him close with those strong arms. What was this feeling? It seemed more than just pure admiration with the way Cloud's heart beat so quickly whenever he was in Sephiroth's presence. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the vibration of his heartbeat. Sephiroth had kissed him once. Not too long ago. But ever since then, Sephiroth acted as if it didn't mean anything. Cloud took a deep breath. His fingers brushed along his lips in the spot where his lips were once pressed against his hero's. Maybe Sephiroth had forgotten about their kiss—his feelings. Impossible. That kiss they shared was just too special. At least Cloud hoped it was treasured by Sephiroth just as much as he treasured it. But conveying his feeling would be a waste. It was obvious Sephiroth wouldn't return them. From what he known, Sephiroth was never the type of man to fall in love—he was a man devoted to his work. Cloud's eyes fell downcast. Just the name alone created a stirring between Cloud's thighs. He rubbed his hands back and forth over his throbbing member. He closed his eyes with a smile. It would be nice if Sephiroth's long, slender fingers were wrapped around the shaft, sliding up and down. Cloud softly moaned. This was pathetic. He was frustrated. Frustrated that every night he masturbated to the thought of Sephiroth—sometimes even stealing a lock of Sephiroth's hair just feel like he was always near his love.

He couldn't recall when his admiration had transformed into something more—when he had fallen in love with a man so great—Sephiroth. He bit his bottom lip. Another night alone with just his imagination. He sighed, revealing his swollen cock, his pants circling his ankles. He flinched at the slight wind that brushed against his sensitive skin. And suddenly he heard the floor creak from behind his bedroom door. Slowly the door knob turned. And as if magic the tall, devious man with silver hair pouring from his scalp like a fountain, stood in the entrance. "Sephiroth," the name unconsciously spilled from between Cloud's lips. Cloud gasped. He wasn't expecting Sephiroth at this time of night. He hadn't seen the man in days and here, standing before him with straight posture and a lascivious smirk was Sephiroth. A strong shudder controlled Cloud's thin body. Sephiroth took a step further. Cloud had so much he wanted to say but in the end he fell speechless. With Sephiroth's lustful eyes perusing every aspect of Cloud's body, his eyes locked on Cloud's exposed fleshy red member.

Sephiroth's hot breath rested lightly on Cloud's flesh. Cloud flinched at the new sensation washing through his frail body. He surrendered himself at the man's first touch. And in the amidst of night his body had a hunger for pleasure. Sephiroth pressed his finger against Cloud's lips and then dragged it downward, letting his fingernail roughly glide Cloud's neck. "S-Sephiroth." was all Cloud could manage to say. "

The bed sheet wrinkled as Sephiroth climbed on top of Cloud. His fingers played along the boy's jawline and then before the overwhelmed Cloud could say anything his lips were captured, only his smothered breaths could be heard. And a strangled humming pulled from Cloud's throat. He felt a sudden loneliness when their mouths parted.

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you?" Sephiroth whispered as he stared into Cloud's eyes and slide his fingers lightly along the shaft of Cloud's member. Cloud turned away, blushing. "N-no." he managed to say with his heart beating so quickly, he assumed it'd explode in his chest. He slightly moaned; gnawing on his bottom lip to diminish the volume of his moans as Sephiroth fingers roughly brushed against his member. Then gripping the head of Cloud's cock roughly, he said in a sadistic tone, "Liar." His voice was almost a deep whisper as he placed his lips to Cloud's ear, "I see the way you're always watching me—wishing to be me." He then smirked. Cloud's eyes widened. He blushed and a thin coat of sweat now covered his body. Sephiroth clicked his tongue staring at his prey and then he easily dragged his moist tongue down Cloud's neck, planting tiny kisses as he reached the collarbone. Cloud moaned loudly as Sephiroth coated his sensitive nipples adorned like red rubies in saliva. He didn't know if he could stand for anymore of this without cumming. And as if Sephiroth could read his mind, Sephiroth squeezed the tip, "You can't cum until I say you can."

"S-Sephiroth—hnnnng-!" Cloud couldn't manage to say much now that his lips were smothered by Sephiroth's deep kiss, their tongues woven together and the more Cloud attempted to cry out, his lips met Sephiroth's each time, caressing Cloud's blazing body with his hot fingertips. Cloud wished Sephiroth would never let him go. At that moment, he wanted Sephiroth to take him. No one would know about this. It was a secret just between them. And maybe somewhere in Sephiroth's heart he shared the same feelings for Cloud. Only the rusted walls could witness their powerful dance of love making. Cloud's clothes layered the wooden floor and his blond hair covered the coldness of the pillow. All he could see was Sephiroth's devious and handsome features above him, the shirtless man.

Cloud struggled to control his trembling body, now with his and Sephiroth's eyes locked on each other, he was embarrassed. The timid look in his eyes was more than an invitation to Sephiroth, his thick manrod pushing against Cloud's tight entrance. Cloud moaned. He clenched the bed sheet. He turned his head as he wheezed. But Sephiroth covered Cloud's gasping lips with his own as he pushed his member into the virgin hole without pulling out for Cloud's body to adjust to his thick size. At first Cloud felt faint at the new pain surrounding him, his body stretching for such a fat cock. The penetration was so deep, Sephiroth's heated balls met with flesh. He chuckled as if he knew it would hurt Cloud. And simultaneously Cloud was weak. He barely could hold back his cumming at just the first thrust. His hips bucked back and forth as Sephiroth's tongue teased his nipples again.

This new sensation running through his body was so warm and bold. He couldn't tell which he enjoyed more the pain or the pleasure. Hearing the sloppy noises of their friction made him blush.

"You're so sensitive today. Don't hold back your voice." Sephiroth said as he squinted. And before Cloud could respond with words, Sephiroth wildly pummeled Cloud in a renew frenzy. The bed springs squeaked and Cloud bit the pillow and finally he released a high pitch moan that echoed throughout the mansion. He was unprepared for Sephiroth's vicious thrusting; beads of sweat tracing the outline of Sephiroth's chiseled abs. Cloud moaned more and more with Sephiroth violently targeting Cloud's pleasure spot with the tip of his massive cock. Cloud wrapped his delicate arms around Sephiroth, hoping he'd thrust more slowly—lovingly.

Cloud managed to place his lips near Sephiroth's ear and in his gasping voice he whimpered, "Be gentle with me. I'm fragile." A tear escaped his eye.

Sephiroth laughed and pushed him down, skimming Cloud's sensitive skin with his lips. And then drawing his lips to Cloud's tender nipple, he scraped it with his teeth and then heartlessly bit the sensitive flesh. Cloud shrieked. Strangely, even if he'd never admit it aloud, he liked the pain—and Sephiroth knew this.

Sephiroth slowly thrust back and forth and then he quickened his pace. Cloud rocked up and down. Cloud couldn't take anymore. His eyes were watery, half opened and his voice was growing hoarse from his high-pitched panting. His body was on fire. And with his pale blue colored eyes, he looked up at Sephiroth, sweaty and cooing, gripping Sephiroth's arm with his fingers, "P-please..." he whimpered, "please let me…cum." And then his grip weakened and his hands fell limp. In an outburst, his load burst out as he felt Sephiroth simultaneously fill him up with hot creamy cum.

Cloud laid there looking up at the sweaty Sephiroth through his teary vision. His chest slightly heaving up and down with tiny moans escaping his lips, and drizzling down his legs like milky icing was Sephiroth's man juice.

Sephiroth stood up as he watched Cloud's heavy eyelids shut. He chuckled to himself taking one last look as he approached the door. "Traitor." He said and then exited, leaving the boy alone to dream of him until tomorrow's sunlight.


End file.
